Hole
by SpamLord
Summary: Gregory has a dream, and acts upon it. GregChris for Toasty. Slash, OOC


My Gregory/Christophe for Toasty.

SUPERWARNING: I have not seen BLU. I have very little idea of what they are supposed to act like.

Disclaimer: Gregory and Christophe are not mine.  
Warning: Slash, fl00f, not much of a plot.

* * *

I was lying on my back in a field of flowers, taking in the smell of grass on the wind. It attacked my senses, and made me feel alive. I stood up, and another smell mixed in with the grass. It wasn't the same. They didn't go together. But it was… invigorating. It made me start in a way I never had before. It was familiar. I knew I had smelled it before, and not just passing by. It was an important smell to me. I couldn't put my finger on it though… I ran to the source. As I grew closer, I recognized the smell. Freshly dug earth. I stepped over a small hill, and there he was. He was digging furiously, and shoving the earth behind him. His shovel piercing the earth and hauling out dirt was a one fluid motion, and nothing seemed to distract him. He was a digging machine. The pile behind him was easily bigger than him. I sat down on the grass, and watched for a while. He eventually finished, wiping his forehead and placing his shovel in his backpack. He jumped down into the hole, descending like a feather. He leaned up over the side, and motioned to me to come down with him. I jumped to my feet, and ran towards the hole. Suddenly, the world seemed to twist around. Everything turned a dull shade of grey, and the ground was coated in ice. I slipped, and fell on the hard ground. I saw him scramble out of the hole, trying to save me. But a black hand appeared from the depths of the hole. It grabbed onto his leg, and Christophe froze. All the life disappeared from his face, as the arm dragged him down into the darkness…

I shot straight up, the covers falling from my naked chest. I looked over at my clock. It was 4 in the morning. Great. Best time to wake up. I sighed, and pulled the covers back up. I turned onto my side, and stared blankly at my blinds. It wasn't the first time I'd had the dream… I couldn't help but feel that somebody was telling me something. Christophe Delorne, the boy in my dream. I don't know what the dream meant. I guess I'd find out soon enough…

I woke up a few hours later after a dreamless sleep. I pulled on some clothes, and grabbed my lunch from the counter. I was out of the house before my parents even knew I was awake. I walked along the side of the road, icy wind howling in my ears, when I suddenly picked up a scent. "Freshly dug earth…" I said to no one in particular. Remembering my dream, I continued along the sidewalk. But the smell only got stronger… I couldn't resist anymore. I tracked down the smell, to find Christophe, outside in winter, digging. I stamped my foot on the ground; it was frozen solid. I don't know how he was digging in these conditions. He looked up from his digging. Right at me.

"What is it?" he asked. His accent had slowly disappeared, but you could still tell he was French by his voice.

"Oh, nothing… It's just not often you see someone digging. In the middle of winter."

"It's what I do… I am Ze Mole, after all," he said casually, going back to his digging. It was just like in my dream, except a lot colder. I should have brought a coat.

"Well, goodbye then Mole."

"Wait Gregory." I turned around to face him, and his shovel was in the hole.

"I need to get to school too you know. It's a lot less boring with two people." I shuddered.

"Christophe, no… You can't even talk to me," I said nervously.

"I am right now."

"No, but it's bad! If I try to be friends with you, bad things happen!" I yelled, and ran away. Too bad he was faster. He caught up to me effortlessly, and pulled me down into the snow.

"What ze 'ell are you talking about?" he said, his accent coming through with his anger.

"You'll just think it's stupid…" I sobbed.

"Gregory, you can tell me," he said, his dirty brown eyes staring at me. I sighed, and told him my dream.

"And because of this, you do not want to come near me?" he asked, and I nodded slowly. He sighed, and put his arms around my shoulders. "Gregory, I can take any shadowy arms that try to grab me. I will cut each finger off with a rusty butter knife. I will set the arm on fire. You think I'm not tough enough to deal with imaginary things?" he said, wiping away a tear streaming from my eye.

"It's not that, I just… I just…" I sighed, and something about him made me want to say it. "I really care about you Christophe. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He looked me in the eyes, and pulled me closer to him. I know anyone could see us driving by, but… I felt safe. He softly kissed my forehead, and held my hand.

"School is cancelled for today Gregory. I feel like digging a hole."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments Happy James 

Songs that are pretty/awesome/pretty awesome:  
Shiver - Coldplay  
Gravity - Coldplay  
Brilliant 2U (KOG G3) - Naoki  
Taxi to Nowhere - Electric Six  
A Message - Coldplay  
Trouble - Coldplay  
Speed of Sound - Coldplay  
Don't Panic - Coldplay  
Operation Ground and Pound - DragonForce  
Dynamite Rave - Naoki  
Sakura - RevenG  
Burnin' the Floor (Momo Mix) - Naoki  
Fields of Despair - DragonForce  
Mr. Wonderful - Smile.DK  
Butterfly - Smile.DK  
Cry for Eternity - DragonForce  
Yellow - Coldplay  
Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay


End file.
